


Tolerance

by wicked3659



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked3659/pseuds/wicked3659
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for rare pairing fic-a-thon over on Liverjournal.<br/>Prompt: Prowl/Red Alert - Learning to Tolerate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tolerance

The meeting was tense. Even Jazz, who normally shrugged off bad atmospheres, was quiet. Most of the command staff were looking steadfastly at their datapads and only occasionally glancing at the two mechs currently engaged in an argument.

"The additional measures are essential for the security of this base and its inhabitants, or do they not factor into your equations?" The security mech spat out, electricity sparking between his helm fins. 

Prowl remained as unflappable and unfazed as usual. "You have not been able to adequately justify your additional methods. The precautions you have suggested also take what little spare time the soldiers get away from them, in some cases cutting it in half, or have you not factored them into your equations?" 

Red Alert seethed. "Spare time! This is war, they're lucky to get any at all, at Autobot barracks it--"

Prowl held up his hand. "--we are not in the Autobot barracks and we are not a boot camp. I know this pains you, Red Alert but this is more than just fighting on the front lines. We have to live here, adapt to life here, potentially for a very long time."

"So all the more reason these measures should be implemented! Prime, if you would please rein in your obstinate second in command? I need you to add reason."

Optimus looked up sharply. "Prowl may be many things but he does also have a point.”

“Prime!”

“Red Alert,” the Autobot leader’s voice was firm. “I will take your proposals under consideration but I defer to Prowl’s judgement on this one. He is my second in command for a reason and you are walking a fine line of forgetting that.”

Even Prowl was surprised by Optimus’s answer but didn’t have chance to respond as Red Alert let out a frustrated sound and flounced out of the command meeting. 

Ironhide shook his helm. “He’s going to blow a fuse one of these days,” he rumbled in bemusement. 

“What do you mean going to?” Ratchet piped up with a raised optic ridge. 

“I’m just impressed that he stormed out on th’ boss,” Jazz grinned at Optimus. “No disrespect, Prime.”

“None taken,” Optimus replied amicably before pinning his second with a pointed glare. “Prowl these arguments you and he keep having, need to stop. Ever since we’ve landed on Earth you’ve been at loggerheads.”

“Sir, I--”

“--Find a way to work together, don’t make me make it an order,” Optimus interrupted somewhat wearily. 

Prowl flicked his doorwings once, disgruntled that it was tasked to him to try and reason and work with the impossible mech. “Understood.”

“Now can we move on? I believe there’s the issue of mechs gambling energon rations?” Optimus looked around the table at his command team. “Someone care to explain?”

****

Prowl stepped into his quarters and sighed at the sight. “Are you sulking?”

“I’m not talking to you,” came the annoyed retort. 

Venting another sigh and heading over to his sofa, he sat down and took out some datapads to work on. “I’ll take that as a yes then.” 

They sat merely meters apart in complete silence for a while until Red Alert shifted from his curled up position on the berth and sat up, glaring at Prowl. “You’re an aft.”

Quirking an optic ridge as he peered at the other mech, Prowl hummed. “You would not be the first nor unlikely the last to point that out.”

“Why’d you have to be so… so…”

“Obstinate I believe the word was,” Prowl finished demurely. “And I’m afraid it is a requirement of my position.”

“Auugh! You’re impossible,” the security director exclaimed with frustration. “I am sorry I ever agreed to this… this agreement.” 

Prowl couldn’t help but smirk as Red Alert tripped over his words. “No I don’t believe you are,” he replied, placing his datapad to one side and pushing off the sofa. He moved over to the berth and sat beside the red and white mech, who deliberately turned away from him, folding his arms with a huff. “It has mutual benefits for the both of us that I think you, like me, would miss,” Prowl scooted closer and ran his hands down Red Alert’s back as he purred into his audio. 

Red Alert resisted as best he could but he couldn’t prevent the shiver of enjoyment at Prowl’s light, knowing touches. “You’re still a fragger,” he bit out, pursing his lips. 

“I know,” Prowl murmured in reply, letting his lips ghost over the cabling in Red Alert’s throat. “But only when on duty. In here… I’m your fragger.”

The security director huffed a laugh despite himself and felt Prowl smile against his neck. He sighed softly. “Mine,” he stated firmly, electricity sparking slightly across his helm. 

“Yours,” Prowl purred lowly, kissing his throat, hands sliding around him to tease sensitive seams over his spark chamber. “Is it not a tolerable arrangement?” he asked softly, a hint of insecurity in his voice.

Turning to face Prowl, Red Alert cupped his face and claimed a tender kiss. Deepening it he gently pushed Prowl back onto the berth and draped over him, breaking the kiss with a smirk as the black and white moaned in protest when his lips pulled away. “My tolerance is increasing.”

****

The command meeting was running smoothly. Which made a change, Optimus noted. He glanced subtly over at his second in command and the security director. Both seemed unperturbed by the previous day’s argument. In fact he’d go so far as to say they looked positively relaxed. “Did we come to an agreement regarding the security measures?” he asked casually.

Prowl met his gaze and gave him a curt nod. “We have come to an agreeable compromise, yes. I defer to Red Alert to explain what will and won’t be implemented.”

Red Alert nodded in acknowledgement and took over. Once he’d explained everything, he waited expectantly for Optimus to approve.

“And you both worked together on this?” Prime asked dubiously.

“Closely,” Prowl replied.

“In depth,” Red Alert added. 

Optimus glanced between them. “If I may ask, are you both comfortable working with one another now? We cannot have arguments like the last few meetings.”  
Red Alert gave him a small smile and glanced across the table at Prowl. “We are learning to tolerate one another, it is however, a process of trial and error,” he replied somewhat vaguely.

“Indeed,” came Prowl’s unreadable response.

Optimus could have sworn he caught a smirk pulling at the Praxian’s mouth but immediately put it down to the natural lighting in the room playing tricks on his optics. 

****


End file.
